1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device and an image recording apparatus having a mechanism for sending a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, feeding devices capable of switching the traveling direction of the sheet and returning the sheet to a conveying path are known. Such a feeding device has a problem in that an end of the sheet that is switched and returned tends to curl.
To solve this problem, feeding devices which prevent the sheet from curling by employing a configuration in which a plurality of conveying rollers each positioned in a comb-like arrangement press and convey the sheet are known. In such a feeding device, when the sheet is conveyed, the sheet sometimes may be wholly deformed with wavy irregularities in the width direction thereof, especially in an end portion of the sheet.